


Spanish Hellfire

by BeastCallisto



Series: Hector feels [3]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Allies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastCallisto/pseuds/BeastCallisto
Summary: Javier Vasquez joins the group again. He once had sworn to kill Escorpion aka Hector. Now he must fight beside him. There isn't actually spanish hellfire. Just two adorable spanish/mexican murder machines.





	

When Javier Vasquez joins the group again, the athmosphere is cold between him and Hector Alvarez, naturally. But Hector tries to make up for his sins by saving Vasquez’ life. Again. And again. After all, there are plenty of opportunities for that in the zombie apocalypse. Vasquez is reluctant to do the same. Warren, Addy, Doc even Sun are there to save Hector in the last minute.

Then one time, there is no one else. Hector is sure to die this time. He knows he deserves to die. He doesn’t beg Javier to help him. Instead, he begs him to go. He wants to fight them off so that the man whose family he had killed, can live. He yells for him to run, in spanish even.

Javier Vasquez turns around to run. He’s just about to go. But he can’t. He stays. He fights. Both fight, back on back. Like spanish hellfire. Zs drop. Finally they stand between piles of rotten corpses. Both live. Javier Vasquez finally saves the man who killed his family. Saves the man he once vowed to kill.

Weeks go by. Vasquez isn't reluctant anymore. When the need arises he is there, like he is there for everyone else. They're still not talking, not really. But Javier Vasquez saves him as if he were just another fellow survivor. As if there were no history between them.

One silent evening Hector asks.

“Why?”

Javier knows exactly what he asks. He doesn’t have to specify further. He doesn’t know how to answer at first. He wondered the very same thing.

Finally he says “Because I had to”

From then on Javier Vasquez and Hector Alvarez save each others life over and over again. They look out for each other. They start to talk, even joke with each other. They are on a first name basis. Sometimes they talk in spanish with each other, laughing at the others who don’t get their sometimes lewd jokes. Sometimes they share crucial information to get the group out of a trap when talking in english would be to dangerous.

Addy once asked Warren what she thinks about this. How it came to pass that two sworn enemies are now at least allies.

“It’s the apocalypse. Every life matters. We’re not better than the Zs or the enders or the blends if we forget that. They know that”

One evening, while they keep watch over the others, they share a bottle of disgusting apple cidre. It’s quiet and it’s dark. The moon is so thin up there and the stars get to shine.

“Javier. That first time. I never understood. Why? Why did you have to?”

Javier draws in a breath. “I killed you three times in Mexico. The first time, I wanted to shoot you, uncaring about everyone around me. The second time, I wanted you to suffer a slow death. The third time I used my fists. Finally you died. I threw you into that pit and Escorpion died.”

He makes a dramatic pause. Hector doesn’t say anything, just takes another sip of that awful apple cidre.

“I allowed myself to grieve. Your death didn’t make me feel better. But I grieved. For Angie. For Julia. For myself. I had become a murderer."

Hector nods. He understood guilt. Escorpion didn't. But Hector existed out of guilt.

"In California I forgave me. By now I realised Escorpion is dead. If I want to deserve to live, I must accept that Hector deserves to live, too. ”


End file.
